


Twisted

by JohnnyWinchester



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyWinchester/pseuds/JohnnyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic dedicated to my awesome and incredibly talented friend ,Anastasia.Check out her masterpieces on youtube .Her user name is dare to dream. Enjoy .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

"Jared Leto joins forces with Will Smith and Margot Robbie for Dc's Suicide Squad."

"Margot Robbie impresses critics with her performance as Harley Quinn. "

"Jared and Margot display a highly disturbing and twisted relationship. A true masterpiece."

"Disturbing.Twisted."Margot breathed out in utter pleasure without realising that Jared was standing just a few feet away. His eyes were focused on her figure ,scanning her from head to toes.She bit her lip and tried to keep her cool as he marched towards her. Bulked up,with green hair and a diabolic smirk pinned on his face, made it a hell lot harder to not fall for him.

Jared is a method actor. So,when the roles were casted ,he decided to approach Margot and demand that they spend the 6 months prior to the movie release ,together.She had no idea what she was getting into.He was possessive, demanding ,rough and a total psycho, just like his character.She ,on the other hand ,found it difficult to oblige and do as she was told all the time. He wanted to make sure that she understood how things would be. Originally ,Dc decided to include a few kissing scenes ,but Jared wouldn't have it .

-"They have insane hot sex when and where they want to. They kill people ,steal ,and have sex.You can't not include that." Margot stood still and let Jared handle the talk.Besides ,she's learned to follow and support Jared as Harley would do with the Joker.

-"Is Margot on board with the sex scenes ?" Jared threw a glance at Margot .She nodded affirmatively. 

-"Now.Let's make this happen people. Only ,I have one request." He licked his lips and demanded :

-"During the sex scene, we'll have only one camera-man." The director seemed confused.

-"And why is that ,Jared ?"

-"Cause she'll be naked and I want her to feel comfortable for all the things im gonna do to her." 

Margot blushing was just a mild reaction to Jared's words.

-"Jared ...You're not actually having sex on camera." He let out a laugh

-"Well....You never know."He winked and grabbed Margot's arm roughly. 

-"When we film that scene,you'll be naked and ill be naked .Got it ?"

-"Yes."

-"What do you want me to do to you ?Remember. We are a twisted couple. Think out of the box." She couldn't come up with any idea.Her brain shut off everytime he stood close to her. Jared saw right threw her so he decided to whisper in her ear what he had in mind.Her knees got weak.Her heartbeat fastened. Jared saw her neck vein pulsating. He kissed her ear and left to go get ready.

-"Okay you can do this.It's just rough sex with Jared on camera.No big deal. Keep breathing.He'll do all the hard work. "Margot breathed in and out trying to relax herself before the big scene.A knock on her trailer's door got her up on her feet. Wearing nothing but a bathrobe, she made her way through the crew and into the room where the scene would be filmed.

-''You have just killed Batman's trusted partner. So,you decide to celebrate having sex in his house.On his bed." Jared had the same excitement a kid has ,upon entering a sweet store.Margot on the other hand ,couldn't stop shaking. 

-"Okay ,I'm out.Jimmy will be shooting the scene.Relax and give it your best." 

With no further ado,you start saying your lines.

-"CAN YOU FEEL IT HARLEY ?"

-"What am I supposed to be feeling ,puddin?"

-"THE RUSH.WE MUST CELEBRATE. HERE.NOW. "

Margot had a line or two ,but she didn't manage to spell out any other word since Jared grabbed her and shoved his tongue in her mouth. She could feel the tension building up.He was getting harder by the second. Instead of losing her cool,she decided to play along and have fun. She combed his hair with her finger and bit hard his bottom lip ,causing it to bleed.He moaned and said :

-"You bit me."

-"Too hard for ya ?" She said playfully. 

-"Oh ,Harley...I'm gonna show you hard." They both forgot someone was filming them and they weren't in their bedroom. 

He lifted her and threw her with force on the mattress.His eyes widened and darkened.She felt like a pray about to be eaten. He stood still ,before removing his shirt.She wasn't gonna have any gentle treatment and she was prepared for that.

-"On your knees.Now."He demanded and she obliged. Harley planted kisses on his abdomen.Her eyes always focused on his,as she inhaled his intoxicating scent.The anticipation was driving him crazy,so he decided to unzip his pants and make her realise what he truly wanted. She was taken aback at the length, but being Harley gave her the strength to do what she'd avoid in real life. 

-"Youre really good.Makes me wonder how many guys you've pleasured with those lips "he moaned out. She smirked and winked at him.After 10 minutes or so, he decides to have his way with her.

-"Are you wet for me Harley? "

-"Always ."

-"You know what will happen if you're lying "

-"I'm gonna get ...Punished"

-"Exactly. " He ripped apart her clothes and threw the pieces to the ground. 

He rubbed her thighs with his big veiny hands.His index finger found its way to her clitoris and played with it softly,almost teasingly. Harley was getting wetter and wetter.Her breathing was quick and soundless moans escaped her mouth.She closed her eyes ,unable to handle the pleasure he was offering .He rubbed her some more ,allowing her hips to move up and down. Entering two fingers ,caused her back to arch and gave him the signal that she's ready. 

-"Fuck you Mista J ."She exhaled hard.

-"Fuck me ?Oh,Harley.I think you're confused. I'm fucking you ."

He thrusted once ,hardly, violently ,causing the oxygen to abandon her body.He gave her time to adjust to his length. With no warning ,he entered her again and again till they were moving faster ,harder.His fingers got tangled in her hair .His palm print on her neck.

Her nails leave a bloody trail mark all over his body ,as they break against his skin.He doesn't mind.In fact he finds it ecstatic.He can feel her muscles tensing around him. He wants to look at her as he causes her to reach full orgasm. Their bodies relax and collapse on the sweaty sticky mattress.He cups her breasts,kisses her lips and exclaims :

-"How did Mista J do ?"

-"He sure did put a smile on that face." 

-"Okay.We're done filming.I'm just gonna go..Ehm. ..Have a cold shower or something."The poor guy .He actually witnessed their insanity taking physical form. 

They got up and put on their clothes. Margot gave the rumbled sheets one last glance before she ran out of the door,smiling like a loon.


End file.
